


Squad Shower

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Category: Halo
Genre: F/F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough mission, Palmer and her squad of Marines unwind in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squad Shower

Spartan Sarah Palmer stripped off the helmet to her MJOLNIR GEN2 scout variant armor. Her auburn hair was cakes to her head with sweat. Removing the rest of her gear was a slow and arduous process. But then, what good would armor be if it were easy to remove. These plates had to protect her from the vast array of wicked weaponry the alien Covenant would use to try to kill her and her comrades. Her comrades. That thought brought a smile to her lips. And not just her fellow Spartans. Not just her fellow trans-humans. The regular men and women who still served as Marines, just as she once had. Palmer knew she would give her life for any of them. And that they would do the same. She wondered if there was something she might do to show her appreciation. After all, the closer they were off the battlefield, the better they would fight on it. And battle, even a small one like the one she had just led her side to victory in, always seemed to encourage certain urges in her. Sarah knew more than one of her comrades felt the same way.

Once her gear was finally off (and clean, Palmer would go to her grave believing in the sanctity of clean gear), Sarah made her way naked to the showers. A few proud glances met hers as she walked into the steamy room. One or two salutes, as well. Sarah let her gaze linger on a few of the fit naked forms in various states of cleanliness around her. Both men and women, because Palmer had long wished to foster unity in her ranks. 

Two of her closest subordinates approached her. One man and one woman, these ordinary humans had proven themselves extraordinary both on and off the battlefield. Gingerly, they began to rinse her and then lather her muscular body with soap. She delicately slid one hand around the man's cock. Her other hand found its way to the woman's pussy. As they cleaned her, she made them hard and wet. Sarah felt her own loins moisten, and not just from the soap and the water.

Palmer leaned down to kiss the woman. Her name was Annabelle. Her hair was cropped short like all marines and its blonde hue complimented her lithe form. The man, Kurt, leaned in for his own kiss, but patiently waited his turn as Sarah's tongue lingered in Annabelle's mouth. When she turned to kiss Kurt, Palmer tightened her grip on his cock. That sent a shiver through the smaller but still well built man. At the same time, she slid her left hand's middle finger deep into Annabelle's pussy. Lubricated with the woman's own juices, it slid inside easily. Annabelle gasped slightly at the penetration. 

"Clear out," came a commanding voice. Palmer knew it to be this particular squad's Sergeant, a woman named Cassandra. She had raven-black hair and olive skin. The water dripped off of her small breasts and erect perky nipples as she spoke. "Let's give the Commander some privacy." 

"No," said Palmer. "Stay. I have time for everyone."

A murmured cheer passed through the assembled Marines. It was well known amongst the front-lien troops that a Spartan's trans-human physical prowess extended into the bedroom. Further, her endurance would easily allow her to outlast multiple lovers. It might very well take the entire squad to satisfy her. A task they were all eager to complete!

Annabelle and Kurt kissed Sarah's neck as they each slid a finger into her pussy. A wave of pleasure passed over Palmer as all three kept pleasing each other with their hands. The soap lay discarded on the non-slip tiled floor. 

Another woman joined them, an ebony beauty named Cleo. She slid to her knees and kissed Palmer's cunt. Her tongue alternated with the other two's fingers going in and out of Sarah's pussy. Suddenly, Kurt ejaculated with a low moan. Cleo lapped that up as well. Then, Kurt slowly pulled away and made room for the next squad member to join the orgy. Soon she had finished off Annabelle and someone else took the smaller woman's place. Palmer knew the names of everyone who served under her, but in his rotating mass of naked human flesh it was easy to confuse the order her subordinates came and came.

Her own pleasure was building steadily. She got closer and closer as she helped each member of her squad orgasm. Finally, as she finished the last two who had come to the shower that day, her own climax arrived. Every muscle in her body seemed to tense at once.Her last two partners were pressed close, almost crushed by her strength. Sarah let out a loud, low moan, almost a grunt, as the orgasm rocked her body. She dropped slowly to her knees as her breathing became erratic. All of the stress of battlefield command seemed to melt away in that moment, if only for that moment. But just for that split second, she knew peace.


End file.
